


Recruiting a Rookie

by DarkMoska



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Охотникам неожиданно везет, когда они объявляют набор на должность испытателя экспериментального оружия. Но откуда у Новичка такие навыки? И почему он молчит?





	Recruiting a Rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recruiting a Rookie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250443) by [Allronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allronix/pseuds/Allronix). 



> WTF Ghostbusters 2017  
> переводчик посвящает перевод канделябрам

День открытых дверей оказался неудачной идеей. К ним приходили особенно странные люди — даже по меркам Нью-Йорка. Те, кто был в состоянии поднять снаряжение, не подходили по психическим параметрам, а те, кто подходил, либо не могли поднять модуль, либо скорее боготворили то, на что должны были охотиться. 

— Предлагаю на сегодня — всё, — проворчал Уинстон. — Я устал.  
— В любой момент готов закончить, — пробормотал Игон. — Я подсчитал наши шансы на успех, господа. Вы мне все теперь должны по двадцать долларов.

Рэй поднял руку. 

— Ребята, у нас еще есть час. Давайте подождем.

До закрытия оставалось двадцать минут, когда Жанин проводила на второй этаж молодого человека. Он мог сойти за любого из сотен неотличимых друг от друга выпускников, но был все-таки крепко сложен, коротко стрижен и одет в толстовку Нью-Йоркского университета и джинсы. За спиной висел тяжелый рюкзак.

— Я пыталась его отговорить, — сказала Жанин. — Но это день открытых дверей. Ваша очередь, мальчики.

Молодой человек оглядел комнату и вдруг, казалось, потерял всю свою уверенность.

— Приветик, — сказал Рэй, подходя к молодому человеку, и пожал ему руку. Немного вежливости не помешает такому городу как Нью-Йорк. По крайней мере, благодаря этой мысли он мог спокойно спать по ночам.

Молодой человек отпустил руку Рэя, немного успокоившись.

_Вы понимаете амслен?_

— Язык жестов? Конечно, — Уинстон сопровождал свои слова знаками. — Ты глухой?

_Не глухой. Призрак украл мой голос, когда мне было двенадцать._

— Похоже на класс три, а то и выше, — предположил Рэй. — А, может, даже и мелкий демон. Всегда можно провести расследование.  
— Послушай. Парень, — протянул Питер. — Ты пришел по адресу с такой проблемой, но, кажется, неправильно понял смысл дня открытых дверей.

Молодой человек вскинул голову и выпрямился. 

_Нет, я все правильно понял. Я хочу присоединиться к вам._

Даже Рэй был настроен скептически.

— Присоединиться к нам? Ммм, парень?

Молодой человек снял свой рюкзак и открыл его. Там оказались хорошо знакомые Охотникам толстые потрепанные книги: «Гид Духов Тобинса», «Книга Закона», «Musaeum Hermeticum» — и блокнот на кольцах, который он вытащил и положил на стол. Игон, в глубине души все еще остававшийся профессором, взял его в руки и пролистал.

_Только что окончил Нью-Йоркский университет со степенью по парапсихологии, диплом с отличием. И брал физику факультативом._

— Готов поспорить, у тебя тот еще студенческий кредит, — заметил Уинстон.

 _Не совсем так_ , — показал молодой человек. —  _У меня футбольная стипендия. Я был нападающим._

— Нью-Йоркский нападающий? Да ладно тебе, мы тут все из Колумбийского, — полушутя сказал Питер.  
— Говори за себя, я вот тоже из Нью-Йоркского, — напомнил Уинстон.  
— И я тебе этого никогда не забуду, — ответил Питер.  
— Я бы его взял, — произнес Игон, все еще увлеченно листая блокнот. — Я бы поставил за это «B» с плюсом. Или даже «А» с минусом.  
— Игон, когда ты поставил кому-то «А», ад замерз. Буквально. У нас есть доказательства, — проворчал Питер.  
— Серьезно? Я должен это увидеть! — Рэй заглянул Игону через плечо. Пробежав глазами пару страниц, он развел руками. — Парень подходит по уму. И, судя по весу рюкзака, он вполне справится с оборудованием.  
— А то, что он не может говорить? — спросил Питер.  
— Закон об инвалидах 1990-ого года. Если он сможет выполнять работу с разумными оговорками, нет смысла не принимать его. Пятеро из нас, включая Жанин, знают амслен, — сказал Игон. — Так как рюкзак и стипендия показывают, что он может справиться с физическими нагрузками, а из записной книжки ясно, что он разбирается в физике и парапсихологии на достаточно высоком уровне, я бы сказал, что нет никаких логических причин не брать парня.

Рэй усмехнулся:  
— Говорил вам, ребята, это была отличная идея! — он обнял своих коллег со спины, а затем положил руку парню на плечо. — Добро пожаловать на борт, курсант. Ты будешь нашим новым испытателем экспериментального оборудования. Доклад ровно в девять часов.

Молодой человек моргнул и улыбнулся

_Правда? Спасибо вам! Это большая честь._

Он взял свой рюкзак, пожал всем руки и спустился по ступенькам, чтобы Жанин проводила его до выхода. Рэй повернулся к остальным с нахальной улыбкой.

— Игон, мне кажется, ты должен мне двадцать долларов.


End file.
